


Treason (?)

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gen, Tumblr: ffxvweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: Betrayal has never been more painful.





	Treason (?)

‘How did it even come to this?’ The prince thought, heart racing. ‘How could he betray me like this?’

Noctis could feel the weight of every second ticking by, each one bringing him closer and closer to the brink of destruction. One false move, and it would all be over.

 

“It doesn’t have to be like this,” he pleaded. “You know damn well it doesn’t have to be like this!”

 

A low laugh, crueler than he had ever heard it, echoed through the air as Noctis stared into the eyes of the one he had previously called “brother”. The very sound only broke his heart even further.

“Don’t try to play the victim here, Noct,” Prompto replied, a tear streaming down his cheek. “This is something I have to do…You’ve left me with no choice!” He narrowed his eyes threateningly as he raised the gun to the level of Noctis’ abdomen.

 

Then they heard it.

 

The sound sent chills down the prince’s spine, because he knew exactly what it meant.

Time was up. This was the end.

 

Nothing would ever be the same again.

 

The soft, rhythmic beeping filled the air as the “brothers” locked eyes with one another, gazes steadfast.

It was now or never.

 

Prompto was clumsier…More careless. More foolish.

He was also much faster, though.

 

Before Noctis could blink, the beeping was replaced by a “thwack” and a loud “BANG!”, both echoing through the prince's apartment.

Then silence.

 

Noctis stumbled backward, clutching his abdomen as the red began to spread out on his shirt.

The physical pain he felt, however, amounted to nothing compared to the pain he felt at his best friend’s betrayal.

 

“Sorry, Noct,” Prompto whispered, his tone cold as he watched the prince fall to the cold wooden floor. He then turned and left the area, not once looking back

Noctis couldn’t find the words to express himself, the shock of Prompto’s betrayal not allowing him to form any coherent thoughts…all except for one.

 

‘Why?’

 

His vision began to blur as another wave of pain shot through his stomach. Nevertheless, Noctis somehow managed to find the strength and crawl to where his friend now stood.

It took him a moment to find his voice, and even then, it still sounded shaky to his ears.

 

“Damn you! How could you do this?” Noctis choked out. “I treated you like my own brother!”

Prompto merely laughed to himself as he sat on the couch and put down his gun, lips curled into a sadistic smile. Noctis lifted his hands to his ears, desperate to block out the horrible sound. But it was no use…

...

“Are you both quite finished?” Ignis sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “For Astrals’ sake, Noct, please get off the floor.”

“No, Specs,” Noctis whispered, not meeting his adviser’s gaze. “I’ve failed in my duty as future King. Please…just leave me alone.”

 

Shaking his head, Ignis turned to face Prompto and give him a piece of his mind. “Prompto, you know how worked up he gets over the leftover pastries. Please do share them with him.” 

“Also,” he continued, hoisting Noctis to his feet and pointing to the red spot on his shirt. “Please don’t use paintball guns anymore. Not only are the stains hard to get out, but they also hurt quite a fair bit if you don’t have the proper gear on.”

 

“Sorry, what was that, Iggy?” Prompto smiled brightly at the bespectacled man, mouth full of pastry. “Couldn’t hear you over me relishing the sweet taste of victory!”

Ignis simply sighed and walked away from the two high-school students, one thought on his mind.

 

‘Why do I even bother?’


End file.
